Blinded By LoveGay Love That Is
by Beemo
Summary: kenny has noticed something strange about cartmans behavior, when it eventually becomes obvious to him, the question is: does he feel the same way? please excuse my crappy title, i didnt know what else to do.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i dont own south park, but if i did that would be so cool! 

i will continue this, it was meant to be a oneshot but i liked it too much, if you like it please leave a comment, even if its just "i read your story, its good/gay". oh and they are about 16 years old in this.

Cartman has been acting strange lately, especially when hes with me. you would think i'd have realised by now but, hey, im a blonde. he has started holding open doors when i walk through them, letting me have half his lunch when i forget mine and even giving me the answers for any test we do. kyle doesnt like him doing this, i told him to go fuck himself and he stormed off, his stupid ushanka slipping forward off his head.

kyle always hates anything cartman does, but thats just because he just hates cartman in general,  
cartman says he doesnt want a stupid jew liking him anyway.

right now we are sitting in class, its the last lesson of the week, everyone watching the clock with bated breath, except kyle of course, stan is watching it but still writing. i cant be bothered to tell him he has written half of his essay on the desk.

there is a class-wide intake of breath as the long hand moves up one more minuite, still 9 mins left, i look around, stan is still writing on his desk, kyle is reading a book, craig has been sharpening his pencil for 15 minuites now, clyde is practicly off his chair, wendy is filing her nails, there won't be anything left of them soon, you get my point. every pair of eyes is on the clock except one pair of very green eyes which are on me.

cartman quickly looks down at his paper, his cheeks go pink and i see him mouth "fuck". i smile to myself as i finally realised, eric cartman: spoiled brat, hitler worshiper and well known fatass has a crush on me kenny McCormick: poor, unpopular and downright stupid.

i decide to make the guys' life worthwhile, i know how depressing it is to like someone who you think will never like you, so i send him a note, my writing is messy, badly spelt and all the capitals are in the wrong places but i know he can read it:

To CarTmaN

TomMorOw At abOouT luNChtIMe WouLD yOU LikE To Go TO The MoOviEs? I caN UndeRStaNd If YoU DOnT WanT To COmE buT I haVe NoThiNg Else To dO, PleAse Say YeS?

FrOm KenNy x

i did the kiss coz i knew he would like it and i knew perfectly well he would say yes but i couldnt make it seem like i knew. "cartman" i whispered, he looked up and i discreetly passed him the note.

his face lit up as he read it he wrote somthing on the back and passed it back to me, i turned it over and read his neat writing:

To Kenny,

I would love to go to the movies with you, I will meet you there at 1:00? and don't worry, I will pay coz, you know. can't wait.

From Cartman xx

I knew by "you know" he meant because im poor so i wouldnt be able to afford it,but i didnt mind him saying it like that. this is what i sent back:

To CarTmaN

CoOl, I wiLL seE You TheN. AftEr We CooUlD GO Down To The ArcAdE Or SomthIng? or Is ThAt BeiNG ToO PuSHy Of mE To TakE aWaY YoUR WHolE SAtUrDAy?

FrOm KenNy xxx

i gave him it back and i think the first thing he noticed was the increasing number of kisses.  
i glanced at the clock, 2 minuites left. cartman quickly wrote a reply:

To Kenny

no, its not being pushy, that would be great. I will see you then.

From Cartman xxxx

i just finished reading it when the bell went, the whole class stood up and cheered, then ran out the door, me and cartman lagged behind and walked out slower.

"you really mean it kenny?" he asked hopefully, "yeah of course, you're my best friend" i replied, he smiled at that.

as we left the building cartman offered to walk me back to my house "ok" i replied, this was really nice of him since we live in different directions. we turned left and walked up the street together. "what should we see?" i asked him "i dont know, whatevers there i guess" he said, we turned the next corner and eventually reached my house, "see you tommorrow kenny" he said "you too cartman" i replied, then i stretched out my arms and gave him a hug, he was kind of shocked then he put his arms around me.

i knew he was smiling, eventually we broke apart, i coughed nervously then quickly said "bye"  
and ran inside and up the stairs to my room, i looked out the window at him. he left with a confused look on his face, but the happiness in his eyes was unmistakeable.

remember im not saying this is supposed to be good, i just got bored one day and wrote it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day i was sitting at my kitchen table, eating something that looked slightly like toast,  
but i wouldnt bet on it. for some reason cartman wandered into my thoughts, since yesterday i have been thinking about him a lot, i dont know why.i looked up at the clock, it was half 12. i gave up on my "toast" and threw it away, then i went upstairs and had a shower. we dont have a boiler so it was freezing cold, i could see my breath hanging in the air everytime i exhaled.

i quickly grabbed a towel and ran into my bedroom, opening my closet and grabbing my orange parka and matching pants. i speed-dressed and ran downstairs, glancing at the clock as i opened the door, i had 15 minuites left to get there.

i came down the path and broke into a run, when i eventually turned into the street with the cinema on it i slowed down. as i approached i saw cartman leaning against the wall, he hadn't seen me yet, so i hid behind a bush and watched him for a minuite. he looked kind of nervous,  
and he kept looking in the window to get his hair right. i think he was trying to impress me, when he wasnt looking i stood up and walked towards him.

"hi cartman" i said "um...hi kenny" he replied nervously, i smiled at him and we went over to the ticket booth. "uh two tickets to...whatever is on" he said, we acctually had no idea what we were going to see so we said we would watch whatever is there.

"ok, thats $6.00 kid" the guy said, cartman gave him the money and we went inside. "do you want some popcorn?" he asked me, "your choice, its your money" i replied. he went over and bought a big tub, "hold this" he put it in my hands while he put his wallet back into his coat pocket, then he took the popcorn back and we went into the screen room.

we chose seats on the back row, no one else was sitting on it, acctually when i looked around there were hardly any people in there. as the movie started and we saw the title of what we had just paid to see...

"oh CRAP! its a chick flick!" cartman said loudly and angrily, "i fucking HATE titanic,  
"me too, but we have already paid and theyre non-refundable, we have to watch it" i said annoyed.

about halfway through, we were watching it like it was the best movie ever, we both knew it sucked but we couldnt look away, i reached for some popcorn, at the same time cartman put his hand into the bucket, our hands met in the popcorn. we quickly snatched them both out, by the light of the screen i could see cartmans face had gone bright red and i could feel myself blushing too. wtf? why did that make me blush?

"s-sorry" he said quietly, "n-no, my fault" i replied nervously. i had always felt so comfortable around cartman, why did i suddenly feel as though he would hate me if i did the smallest thing? was this how he felt about me? wait, that cant be it, im not gay. am i?

we didnt look at each other, or the screen, for the rest of the movie, only when it finished and we were out of the cinema did we speak. "k-kenny, um...i..." he trailed off, "dont worry about it cartman" and slipped my gloved hand into his, his cheeks went pink but he looked as though christmas had come early, "where do you wanna go now?" i asked him, "dunno, but i dont feel like the arcade, too many people" he said.

"yeah, wanna go to the park, theres only ever little kids there" i asked, "ok" he said. we strolled down the sidewalk, hand-in-hand, "you know how gay we look" i said, "yeah" he said, letting go. i still held on, he realised i wasnt hinting to get off, just pointing it out, so he took my hand again.

when we got to the park we let go, chased some 1st graders off the swings and sat down. swinging gently i stared at my feet, cartman however, stared at me. i knew he was but i didnt want to embarass him like in class. i didnt really mind it though, we stayed like that for ages before i heard someone call my name and looked up. surprise surprise, it was kyle, why did he have to be here NOW, and interfere with that moment we were having, if you could call that a moment.

"kenny, KENNY!, cartman, over here!" way to kill a mood, kyle. i sighed, "fucking hell" i said quietly to cartman, "why does he have to be here?".

i put on a false happy voice as kyle came over "hi kyle, fancy seeing you here" i smiled, "yeah, i know, i was on my way to the arcade but now i might as well stay here with you guys" he said brightly, oh my god, he cant just invite himself to hang out with us! cartman came to our rescue.

"well acctually kyle, kenny and me were just about to leave, so you might as well go to the arcade" he lied, "oh, ok then" kyle said, did i detect a hint of dissapointment? he hates cartman and its not like him and me are the closest of friends.

"well, see you monday" he said. as he left, me and cartman stood up and pretended to go, then ran back to the swings when he was out of sight. "phew! that was close" he said, "yeah i know, that was a good excuse" i said. "thanks" he replied.

after a while of sitting on the swings thinking about today i said "uh...cartman, you know im not-" "yeah i know" he said quickly "neither am i" he lied, "were just really good friends" i added hastily, "yes, and its common for good friends to hold hands" he said, "of course" i agreed. there was an awkward silence after that, broken only by a bunch of kids running into the park.

a woman came over with two of them and said "excuse me, but could you please get off so my kids can have a go?" "hey fuck off you dumb broad, we were here first!" cartman said angrily. she sort of swelled with anger then she turned on her heel and left.

"fucking bitch, trying to get us off" he said, "yeah, i know" i agreed. "kenny, its getting cold,  
um...do you want to, uh, come back to...my, house? i have a new nintendo wii that we could play" he asked me nervously, his cheeks turning pink. acctualy it wasnt cold in the slightest but i still said "ok, that would be cool". he smiled, then we stood up and went through the gate towards cartmans house.

When we got there he pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door, we went inside and turned on the lights. then i went over to his couch and sat down while he plugged in the wii.  
i looked round his living room, not much had changed. behind the sofa was still the picture of him and his mom at mount rushmore when he was 8 years old and even mr kitty was still asleep under the radiator.

when it was set up he handed me a remote controller, we played that for ages before we gave up and fell over onto the sofa. i looked at the clock, it was half 8 "i gotta go, see you later" i said, "ok" he said as he walked me over to the door "today was really fun kenny, thanks" he said shyly.

i smiled at him as i opened the door "no problem, we should do it again" then walked down his path and round the corner. 


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: i dont own south park...but if i did that would be so cool! 

im not saying this is any good, so dont go giving me crap for it!

sunday morning, i woke up and looked at my alarm clock. 7:20am shit, i tried to get back to sleep but i was already wide awake. oh well, might as well go have a shower before anyone else gets up.

after my shower of ice i dressed and went downstairs. i decided to go down to starks pond, i dont know why because it was freezing today, but it just felt like the thing to do today, and anyway,  
i might see someone i know.

when i arrived, more people than i expected were there. i saw stan and kyle sitting by the side of the frozen pond watching people skate. i ran over to them "hi guys" i said then sat down,  
"hey kenny" they said, then carried on watching the skaters "why are you watching people skate"  
i asked them, "...i dont know" stan said standing up "c'mon lets go to tweeks coffee, i am so desperate for a coffee i would even drink theirs".

so we left starks pond and made our way to tweeks, "should we get cartman?" stan asked, "uh, no i think he said that he, uh...was busy today" i lied, it would be kinda awkward if he was there, not that i didnt want him to be.

"...kay" stan said, he sounded unconvinced, but he didnt press the matter. "what were you guys doing at the park yesterday kenny?" kyle asked, "cant a guy and his friend hang out at a park if they want to?" i asked sarcasticlly. "i guess so but its just, you never go there" he replied,  
"how do you know kyle, or am i just never there when you are?" he was getting pissed off "i know but-" "kyle, you really need to get that sand out of your vagina" i said calmly, mimiking cartman.

"I HAVE NOT GOT SAND IN MY VAGINA DAMMIT!" he yelled, "oh, so you admit you have one?" i said,  
trying not to laugh, kyle was really getting his thong in a twist now. he punched me in the face and i fell backwards, my head hitting the solid sidewalk, i tasted blood and my head hurt. i just lay there with my eyes shut, which also hurt, i bet i will have a black eye.

"KYLE! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" i heard a familiar voice shout from above i squinted at the mailbox that was about a meter away, then i realised we were outside cartmans house, i heard the door fly open and cartman hurrying down his path. i could hear them but i couldnt talk or move, was i dead?

"k-kenny?" kyle asked, "are y-you ok?" his words were all broken up, was he crying? "of course hes not fucking ok you fucking jew! now shut the fuck up!" cartman said angrily, "ken, can you hear us?" he asked me quietly, he sounded really scared. i tried to say "yeah, my head hurts" but no sound came out.

"oh my god, you killed kenny!" stan said "im a bastard!" added kyle, "damn straight bitch! now help me get him into the house" cartman said angrily, i felt myself leave the ground and then put down carefully onto cartmans couch.

"i think you should go kyle, you're the last thing he would want to wake up to" cartman said angrily, "i know, im so mean" he said, his voice cracking, then i heard him run from the room, crying "im gonna go too, if i dont, he might kill himself or something. call me on my cell phone if kenny is ok" then he left too. "ken, please wake up" cartman whispered, sitting on the floor next to the sofa, i tried once more to talk "cartman?" i whispered, i heard a big sniff "y-yes kenny?" he asked, "kill the jew..." i said, "that fucking hurt" i heard him laugh through his tears, "he was crying, because he thought he killed you" he told me.

i opened my eyes and i saw tears running down his face "what about you?" i smiled, he hurriedly wiped his face and said "i just hate to see you hurt" he said quietly, looking into his lap. i smiled and reached for his hand, then i fell asleep, his hand in mine.

pleeeeeeeeease reveiw if you read it, it doesnt hurt, just click that little button down there, go on, click it...I SAID CLICK IT DAMMIT!


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer, dont own it whatever

reveiw? please? i will love you forever if you do.

when i woke up cartman was still there, he was asleep on the floor and he was still holding my hand. the clock told me it was 5:18am, shit, well i did fall asleep at midday yesterday. i put a hand to my head, the one that wasnt held by cartman, there was a bandage there, i guess cartman put it there, i think my head was bleeding from when it hit the sidewalk.

i didnt want to wake cartman so i eased my hand from his grip and stood up. i went into the bathroom and turned on the light "SHIT!" i said covering my mouth with my hand, in the mirror i saw a skinny blonde boy with a deep purple eye, a split lip with dried blood on it and a bandage on my head to finish the whole look. "kyle did that?" i asked myself. and i have school today,  
what am i gonna say, a diabetic jew did it? maybe i could say cartman beat me up, it would be less embarassing.

i went back into the living room and lay down on the sofa picking up his hand again, i decided to ask cartman what to do when he woke up. i closed my swollen eye (and the other one) and fell asleep almost instantly.

"kenny" cartman whispered "kenny, wake up" i opened my eyes to the sight of him standing over me,  
"what time is it?" i asked "7:45, do you feel well enough for school?" he asked, "yeah, ill be ok" i lied. "ok, ill drive us in moms car when your ready" he told me "can you help me up please?".

he took my hand and pulled me into a sitting position, "thanks" i said, yawning. "want some breakfast?" he asked, "no thanks, i feel kinda sick" i said, i felt really dizzy, then it became too much and i had to run to the toilet. i came back pale and shaking, "are you sure you're ok for school kenny?" he asked me, looking concerned. "yes, ill be fine" i said, "ok, but if you feel sick at school just tell me and ill bring you back here" he said.

no one could see my bandage if i had my hood up and i washed the blood of my lip, there was just my black eye and i couldnt stop my lip being swollen and bruised. i came out of the bathroom and said i was ready, i got into the car while he locked his front door and then he started the car and waited for the engine to warm up. eventually we drove out of his driveway and up the road to school.

when we pulled into the carpark and got out of the car i said "what should i say happened if anyone asks?" he thought for a minuite "say kyle pushed you down some concrete steps, that way no one will think you're too weak to fight a scrawny jew" he said "what! i could take him on anyday" i protested, "i know that! he caught you offguard, but try telling that to everyone at school" he said.

"but what if kyle goes round showing off that he beat me up?" i asked nervously, "are you kidding!? he ran off crying because he thought he hurt you, he would kill himself before hes proud he hurt someone" he reasured me.

we walked up the steps to the front doors, i took a deep breath and pushed one open. we walked past small crowds of people and spotted kyle and stan over by their lockers, "kenny, whatever you do, dont say you're ok, pretend its really bad. make kyle regret he ever laid a finger on you" cartman said quietly to me before we reached them. "ok" i said "pretend to have to hold me up" "good idea" he laughed evily.

cartman put one arm around my shoulder and put mine around his, supporting me as i walked. "hi stan, hi sick-son-of-a-bitch" cartman greeted them as we approached, kyle let out a little scream when he saw the state i was in. "uh...h-hi k-kenny" he said nervously, trying not to cry, i just coughed in reply. he burst into tears and ran off down the hall crying. "oh come on, your not that bad" stan said, i stood up on my own "i know, i just wanted to mess with him".

to my surprise, stan laughed. "ill see you in class, and dont worry i wont tell kyle" he said and went off to find him. "are you sure you ARE ok though?" cartman asked, "YES! stop worrying about me, im fine" i said, he didnt look convinced, "come on, we're gonna be late for class" i said,  
the hallway was already empty.

we reached the door just as the bell went, i opened it and the whole class gasped. the teacher wasnt there yet and i was just standing in the doorway with everyone staring at me, cartman came to my rescue "nothing to see here dickholes" he said and stood in front of me, i went and sat down at my desk, i glanced at kyle, he looked so upset i felt sorry for him. after all he had to deal with the pain of hurting his friend, well i sure wasnt acting like a friend.

"what happened kenny?" craig asked, i looked over at kyle, he was watching with his eyes filling up with tears. "nothing, i just...it was my brother" i lied. i looked back at kyle and he smiled,  
"thanks kenny" he said "its nothing, your my friend and i dont like to see you upset" i replied.

the teacher came into the room, everyone was silent "settle down, settle down" he said. mr stone was about 70 years old and he was completely deaf, he always asumed we were making a racket. i think he is also blind.

"ok children we have a lot to learn today..." he started into one of his lectures, i tell you he wouldnt notice if i just left, which im going to do. i stood up "bye everyone!" i practicly shouted, "bye kenny!" the class chorused, i picked up my bag and went over to mr stone, i waved in his face, "see ya stoney" i said, he didnt even notice! even when i opened the door then slammed it as loud as i could. he just stands there, talking.

i went down the corridor and opened my locker, i took out my stetch book, closed my locker and went oudside. i didnt leave the school, just the building, i went round the corner to where me and cartman usually spend recess. i dont want to brag but im pretty good at art, especially drawing, so i sat down against the wall and started to draw a picture. it was cartman, i dont know why i drew it. he had a crown on his head and was standing next to a scrawny little blonde boy in rags (me).

the picture kind of meant he was too good for me, i didnt deserve him as a friend. he did so much for me but i couldnt do anything in return. or could i? i know what he wants more than anything,  
even if he doesnt know i know. but what if im wrong and he just likes me as a friend, well i have nothing to lose, except his friendship.

i fell asleep waiting for the class to finsh, then i woke up to see cartman standing over me, and to my horror he was looking at the picture i drew. he was smiling at it, i couldnt tell if he was laughing at it or if he liked it.

i quickly stood up and grabbed it from his hands, "is that me?" he asked smiling, "uh...well.  
its..." i said, i couldnt find the right words. "its really good kenny" he said, "um...thanks"  
i replied nervously, wait i just realised somthing, he used to be the nervous one, now im all shakey and stuttering and hes not, weird...

"great exit" he laughed "thanks" i said "did he notice?", "no, he didnt see a thing" he told me.  
i leaned back and was resting against the wall, he also leaned against the wall next to me. its now or never, i thought to myself. after all, its for cartman, my best friend. its to make him happy like he has made me, by being there for me like a best friend should...

"kenny...i know your not...would you just...i-" he started to say, i knew what he meant. i grabbed the front of his shirt, pulled him closer and put my lips onto his, at first he was just standing there, shocked, then he acctually put some effort into it. we were just standing there,  
making out, for ages. i kept telling myself "its just for cartman, not because your gay" i knew it was, but why was i enjoying it so much? oh fuck it, i should stop trying to kid myself, im gay and i know it.

i was holding him with one hand and with the other i ran my fingers through his brown hair, ill spare you the details...

i heard a loud gasp behind me. cartman dropped me out of shock and turned bright red, i fell and slammed my head on the wall, i lay on the floor, fading in and out of consciousness. "BUTTERS YOU DOUCHE! YOU MADE ME BREAK KENNY!!" cartman shouted, he sounded terrified as he knelt down next to me "ken? ken speak to me!" he sounded frantic, but i could only half hear him. "butters dont just stand there, help me get kenny to my car"

i heard butters come over but he wasnt strong enough, "wait here with ken, ill get someone. and butters, fucking say a word to anyone and i will kill you where you stand, got it?" he said menacingly "y-y-yes mr eric, sir" replied butters. i heard cartman run away to get someone, i was nearly unconscious on the ground while butters just stood there doing nothing. after about 5 minuites i heard cartman return with kyle, "jesus christ! poor kenny, twice in 2 days!" he said,  
"help me get him over to my car, butters go unlock the door" cartman threw him the keys and he ran off towards the car.

i was put in cartmans back seat, "you can go now butters, and remember what i said..." he said,  
kyle sat in the back seat with me while cartman drove me to hells pass hospital. "uh, kyle...i-im sorry, last time kenny got hurt i was really mean, i didnt know how bad it feels to know you hurt a friend..." cartman said, i could hear he was choking back tears.

"its ok, im sorry too. i have been so stuck up recently, anyone would have got pissed off with me" he was also trying not to cry, wow, its funny how when i get hurt it stirs up so much emotion,  
shame i never get this much attention at home.

when we got to the hospital, they lifted me out of the car. thats when i passed out.

good? crap? tell me please. 


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: i dont own good charlotte or south park, but i own the random patients XD 

ok im really sorry for how long this chapter took, ive had it ready for ages but i wanted to do a chapter before it, from cartmans POV about when kenny was in a coma. im still writing it but ill submit it later when kenny acctually leaves the hospital. damn writers block!

i have written loads of chapters after this one, but i cant update very often coz i have to read through them, add bits, remove bits, all that shit, but to anyone who acctually likes this story,  
dont worry, there is at least 15 chapters already written and at least 50 more to come! so rock on and stay shmexy!

Kennys POV

when i woke up, i couldnt remember much about what happened, i looked over at the calendar on the wall, HOLY SHIT! unless the calendar was wrong i had been unconcious for over 2 weeks! i looked at the side of my bed, cartman was there, he was sleeping on a chair but he still managed to hold my hand in his hot, sweaty palm. his hair was ruffled up as though he had ran his hand through it a thousand times, his eyes were all red and he had dark circles under them as if he had stayed up late every night, crying and begging me to wake up.

i noticed i was no longer in my orange parka and pants, but in my blue and white striped pajamas, i guessed someone, probably cartman, had changed me when i was unconscious.

i kissed his hand and went back to sleep, you'd think i would be wide awake after sleeping for two weeks but there you go. at a more reasonable time i woke up again, but i didnt open my eyes,  
i heard voices, one was kyle and the other was obviously cartman, i felt guilty because cartman was full on crying, "i-i-i don't kn-kn-know what ill do if h-he d-d-doesn't w-wake up k-kyle" he sobbed, "h-h-he was m-my b-b-best friend, and i k-k-killed him".

"dont worry cartman, he will wake up, i know he will" kyle sounded very unsure, cartman was crying so loudly that some guy from another bed said "hey, do your pussy-ass crying over your boyfriend somewhere else, im trying to sleep", cartman looked up with his eyes all red, "w-why d-d-don't you just f-fuck off?" he replied angrily, i happily noticed he didnt deny the boyfriend bit either.

"leave him alone, his friend is in a coma" said a girl a couple of beds down "are you ok?" she asked him, "n-n-no, i d-d-don't want k-kenny to d-die". cartman sobbed. "like your friend said, im sure he will wake up soon" she continued, "i-i hope h-h-he does" he said, hugging my limp figure.

"sorry to leave you like this cartman, but my mom said i had to be back by half 10" said kyle,  
"t-thats ok k-kyle, ill t-t-tell you if he w-w-wakes up" he cried, i wanted to wait till kyle had left to "wake up". for a while i just heard cartman crying, my hand was getting wet so i assumed he had rested his head on the edge of the bed next to my hand.

"k-k-kenny please w-wake up, i-i love y-you" he whispered. "i love you too cartman" i whispered. "kenny?" he said "kenny, you're awake?" he seemed nervous in case he was imagining it "yeah" i said quietly "oh kenny! oh my god, i was so worried" he said, throwing his arms around me and pulling me up to hug me, "he was also so LOUD!" yelled the guy from the other bed. "shut up bitch, my friend has been in a fucking coma" cartman said and squeezed me tighter, kissing my cheek over and over.

"you two are a couple of faggots" the guy said, we glared at him "ok that hurts now" i said,  
"sorry" he said, letting go "i just cant beleive you're awake, i stayed here every night by your side in case you woke up" he told me, "he also cried nearly every second, depriving everyone of sleep" the guy said. "yeah, could you possibly SHUT THE FUCK UP! we're like having a moment here"  
cartman yelled at him.

"that bitch would not get off my case, he constantly critisized me, he seems familiar but i cant put my finger on it" he whispered in my ear "i had half a mind to go over there and rip his fucking balls off!". i laughed, same old cartman. "anyway, you really mean it?" he asked "mean what?" i said "that you love me?" he said, "of course i do" i said, smiling. "do you just love me or are you acctually IN love with me?" he asked, "yes cartman, i am IN love with you" he grinned and hugged me, not as hard that time, he was about to kiss me when suddenly-

"cartman, i felt bad for leaving you so i-" kyle said, coming back into the ward "kenny!" he squealed and came running over. "oh my god! when did he wake up? is he ok?" he asked, "im fine" i told him "he woke up just 5 minuites after you left" cartman said.

"well if hes awake, then i gotta go, my mom will be really pissed if i dont" kyle asked, "ok, see you later" cartman said, as kyle left. i said "anyway, of course i love you" cartman smiled and leaned in to kiss me when-

"ah, Mr McCormick, you're awake" the doctor said as he came into the ward, "is there no fucking peace?" cartman said through his teeth, "do you want some lunch now? comas can leave people starving" the doctor continued "no, im fine" i said "ok, a drink then?" he said "no, im fine!" i repeated, "or at least-" "IM FUCKING FINE!" i yelled at him, he seemed to get the message and left.

"jeez, hes so annoying, he asked me about 10 times if i wanted to go to the gift shop" cartman told me. i laughed and cartman tried for the third time to kiss me and no one interupted us that time. it felt like waking up to everything nice, that sounds like a cheesy line from a movie, but its the only way to describe it. "um...ew!" said the guy, we ignored him.

after about 20 seconds, i heard a gasp from over by the door "i didnt drop you that time" cartman whispered before we looked to see who it was.

stan was standing in the doorway with the most disgusted/embarassed/confused/shocked expression on his face. "you...you two are..." he couldnt even voice how horrified he was, cartman sighed "go on stan, get it over with" he said, "oh...my...GOD!" he shouted. "better?" cartman said over his shoulder "oh, much better" he said calmly, then came over. "so, how are you kenny?" stan said then sat down on the spare chair "i saw kyle on the way here, he said you had woken up"

"im good, just tired" i said, "do you want to go to sleep? we can go if you want" cartman said, "yeah i do, but dont go" i said "dont worry, we will only be in the cafe, i fucking need a cup of coffee" he said, "ok then, see you later" he bent down to give me a kiss. as they left i heard stan say "i cant get over how weird that looks", i smiled to myself and closed my eyes.

"finally, your faggy boyfriend left!" the guy said evily, i picked up an apple off of the fruit bowl next to my bed and threw it at him angrily, "shut up! its not like you have visitors" i said, "this is a hospital, please calm down" said a nurse, coming into the room. "mr McCormick, after you have a rest we need to do some tests, just to see if your head has fully recovered. two hits to it in two days may have damaged your brain, no need to worry" she continued calmly, no need to worry?! i may have brain damage and i shouldnt worry!

i lay down again and tried to sleep, i must have dozed off eventually because a little while later i heard cartman arguing with that son of a bitch on the other bed. "-of course he threw a fucking apple at you, who wouldnt?!" i heard cartman say, "yeah well you BOTH should have anger management help" he said "and you should have asshole management help, but we cant all have what we want can we?" cartman retaliated, i was smiling and shaking with silent laughter.

"you see? now you woke kenny up!" he said "i didnt do nothing, and anyway who cares?" the guy said, "i fucking care!" said cartman through his teeth. "need anything ken?" he continued calmly, "nah, im alright" i said. i picked up the mirror on the bedside table, "shit" i whispered, there was a ton more bandages on my head and my black eye seemed to have gotten worse.

cartmans eyes welled up with tears "i hate seeing you like that..." he whispered, i reached up to hug him. "im fine, really" i said to him, i just heard him give a big sniff and felt my shoulder getting wet.

"hey, im the one that should be crying", i tried to comfort him but it seemed to make even more upset. "damn cartman, i've never seen you like this before" i said, thats what makes cartman so original, he can be up in your face one minuite then he could be sobbing hystericaly onto your shoulder the next.

"sorry kenny" he said, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand "im probably not helping at all" i smiled at him "you're here, and that helps a lot" i said. jeez, this was turning into some tragic romance movie, i whispered that to him and he laughed quietly. "you two are the biggest pussies i have ever met!" said the guy from the other bed.

"could you just piss off, we dont even know you!" said cartman angrily, "yeah i can, when you shut up!" he said, "just ignore him" cartman whispered to me. "i've noticed he is the only one complaining, everyone else is ok with it" i pointed out, "i know, all the other people are cool, she was really nice to me when i was crying earlier" he said, pointing to a girl asleep in the bed two down from mine.

i just remembered "wheres stan?" i asked, "i dunno, we were about to come back and he said he had to do something important and ran off" he told me. "i bet its something gay, like he forgot to tape the chicks channel" i said-

"KENNY! great news!" speak of the devil, stan came running into the ward, "your coffin fitting is tonight!" he said cheerfully, "w-w-what!?" said cartman and burst into tears, "jeez, calm down cartman, it was only a joke" stan said, "w-well dont j-j-joke about kenny d-d-dying" he cried.

"you mourn the death of your bloody valentine, the night he died. you mourn the death of your bloody valentine one last tiiiiiiime" stan sang, (Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte)."n-not helping s-s-stan" he said. "you won't have any tears left by tommorow if you keep doing that" stan said, "y-your fucking f-f-fault" he said, wiping his eyes.

aw he looks so adorable when hes crying, i picked up my phone off of the table "hey cartman" he looked up, i quickly took a picture of him. wow he looked so hot, even though his eyes were all red and his hair was stuck to his face. i looked at it "aww" i smiled, "delete it kenny" he warned, "no, i love it" i saved it as my background and closed my phone, "asshole" he whispered, i knew he didnt really mind or he would have made a big deal out of it.

like it? think it sucks ass and i should stop writing, move to africa and starve myself? well i would like to know, just click the little button down there...go on, i know you want to...

Rock On XD

-B


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer, I don't own SP 

A/N: I'm SOOOO sorry about how long it took me to update this, but I've been really busy. Thanks to my good friend TragicallyBeautifulGirl for reviewing my other story, and I'll try to have that up soon, even though I said that about a week ago. But its coming along nicely anyway.

oOo

Kenny's POV

Its 9:24pm and I'm so bored. Cartman is asleep on the chair next to my bed so I dont have him to talk to. I'm carefull not to wake him up, he has lost so much sleep because of me. So I'm just sitting here, doing nothing, on my own.

The doors opened and a certain blonde someone crept in, "Butters!?" I hissed "what the fuck are you doing here? You know if Cartman wakes up hes gonna be really pissed! He said it was your fault".

"Well, I uh...wanted to see if you were ok Kenny" he whispered, twiddling his thumbs. "Do I look fucking ok?!" I continued angrily, "if you hadnt have been there I wouldnt be here!". He looked really sorry for himself, "I know, so I got you this" and he held out a massive bar of chocolate. I was speechless, "Butters, you didnt have to do that" I said guiltily, I had blamed him when he hadn't really done anything, and he just bought me this huge chocolate bar to make it up to me.

"Yeah I know kenny but I thought it might make you feel better" he said, "and it was kinda my fault Eric dropped you". "Well, thanks. And Butters, I'm sorry, I didnt mean what I said, it wasn't your fault at all" I said quietly. "And Cartman knows it wasnt yours either, he just doesn't want to admit it. He has been crying all day because he hates that he hurt me".

Butters looked at him in surprise, "I didnt think anything could make Eric cry!" he said, amazed.  
"You'd be surprised, Cartman isn't totally heartless" I said. "speaking of Eric, you know when I walked in on you doing...you know", he said nervously "well...did I acctually see what I thought I saw?".

I sighed "yes you did" I told him, turning pink "but Butters, what you saw is between me and Cartman. I'll thank you not to go telling everyone, not just for me, but for him. I dont want his life to go down the drain because of me. And anyway, if anyone found out he would personally come and kill you when you sleep".

He looked scared, "I promise I wont tell anyone" he said, then he added "well I gotta go, I hope you get better soon Kenny" he said, then he hastily left.

"Ken, who was that?" I heard Cartman whisper, "oh...it was...uh, well it was...Butters" I said nervously, scared of his reaction. He looked angry "I bet he came to finish you off while you were asleep" he said, I looked at him and raised one eyebrow. "You know it wasn't entirely his fault" I said, he went pink, "yeah, well...you know I wouldnt hurt you on purpose, but you can't be too careful with Butters" he said.

"Well acctually he came round to give me this" and I pulled out the chocolate bar. He sat there for a few seconds, as if trying to think of an excuse. "...Well he probably poisoned it, I better test it, just in case?" he hinted heavily, I laughed "well if you died, I wouldnt be able to go on without you", I said dramaticly "so we better both test it". Smiling, I broke off two big chunks, I gave one to Cartman and kept one for myself then I hid the rest under my bed.

"Wow, its not poisoned!" I said in mock sursprise, he laughed "well maybe poison isnt Butters' style..." he said. I smiled "do you think he will tell anyone? I asked him not to but he might let it slip" I said nervously, "he fucking well better not! I know Stan wouldnt, but Butters..." he trailed off.

"You know my mom's gonna flip shit when she finds out" Cartman said, chewing thoughtfully, "IF she finds out" I said. He shook his head "no, dude, she WILL find out. Whether someone sees and tells her or if she catches us herself, she will find us out". Oh god, this was all too much pressure,  
I felt sick and the chocolate didnt help.

I quickly jumped off my bed and ran over to the bathroom at the end of the ward, I only just made it. I rinsed my mouth out in the sink and slowly walked back to bed, Cartman looked really concerned, I know he must care about me a lot. Instead of getting back into bed, I sat down on his lap and he put his arms around me. My eyes filled with tears, "how will we manage at school" I sobbed into his shoulder, "I'm already unpopular enough without this".

"Its ok Ken, were both in this together" he sniffed, holding back his tears "and anyway who's gonna find out?". He wiped my eyes "I guess so, but what if someone else saw?" I said, he was silent for a while "I don't know Ken, but it will be a while before you have to go back to school anyway" he said, "you can back out now if you want, you dont have to be affected by all this" I said.

"WHAT!?, I love you Ken and I am NOT leaving you! and anyway...I kinda started it all" when he said the last bit he went pink "when did you find out?" he asked quietly "the day I asked you to go to the movies" I told him "oh..." he said "what gave it away?". I smiled "when I caught you watching me" I said "dammit, I knew you would realise eventually" he said "arent you glad I did" I asked, "no, no, I don't mean it that way, I just didnt want you to find out just then" he said quickly "but I'm glad you did, you're the best thing that ever happened to me" he added lovingly.

He kissed the top of my head then I lifted my head so I could kiss him properly, he ran his finger down my neck then left a massive hickey on the side of it, "oh my god! I cant beleive you just did that! how visible is it?" I said, he laughed "its ok, its quite big but you won't be able to see it if you have your hoodie on" he said.

"And what if I DON'T have it on? what would I do then?" I asked, "say its a bruise" he shrugged,  
then he looked at the clock "come on, you better go to bed now, you need sleep" he said, I smiled "who're you, my mother? no wait, my mother wouldnt even care" I said, I got into bed and kissed him goodnight.

oOo

Me and Cartman go back a long way, longer than Kyle and Stan, I dreamt about when we first met...

12 years ago, when I was 4, I was on the swings at the park. Two boys came over and one said to me "move, we want to go on the swings!" before I could get off the other one grabbed me by my hood and threw me to the side. I skidded across the ground and landed on my front, I was bleeding so I started crying, a boy about my age came running over and stopped next to me, "are you ok?" he asked, I looked up and saw Eric Cartman for the first time.

"N-N-No" I said, wiping my eyes "I h-hurt my a-a-arm" I showed him where it was bleeding. I'm surprised he could understand me with my hood up, but he seemed to be able to hear me ok.

He held out a hand to me, I took it and stood up. My blonde hair was covering my eyes, he sweeped it out of the way with his hand to see my face. He smiled at me, I remember it being such a gorgeous smile, it still is. "Do you want to come play with me and my friend?" he asked me, "really?" I said, "yes you can..uh, whats your name?" he asked, "Kenny McCormick" I told him "yes you can Kenny" he said, smiling "I'm Eric Cartman by the way. I like you Kenny, you're much nicer than my friend Kyle".

I noticed he said "Kenny" like "Kenneh" and "Kyle" like "Kahl", it sounded weird but it kind of suited him.

He took my hand again and lead me over to a bench where a boy with red hair was sitting, swinging his legs. "Kyle, this is my new friend Kenny" he informed the boy, it felt so nice to be considered someone's friend, I had never had a friend before.

"Hi Kenny, I'm Kyle" he said cheerfully, "and you've already met fatass", Cartman glared at his him "I'M NOT FAT YOU FUCKING JEW!" he yelled "DONT BELITTLE MY PEOPLE CARTMAN!" Kyle yelled back, I was sitting on the bench laughing, "what's so funny Kenny?" Cartman asked, "its just, you two are so funny when you argue" I said, laughing. Then they started to laugh too, "I guess you're right when you think about it" Kyle said.

"I'm glad you're my friend Kenny" Cartman said "you're really cool"...

oOo

A/N: btw, that last part was a dreeem, in case you didnt notice. Oh yeah, and thanks to Zakuyoe for giving me a kick up the ass about capitals, that was what I needed so thanks dude.

My lovely reviewers I love for reviewing: Famous Living Dead, Cheery pen, Fire Vixon, Voltra The Lively and of course Zakuyoe. Cookies of awesomeness for all of you, and an extra big cookie to TragicallyBeautifulGirl just coz she rocks.

Rock On

-B


	7. Chapter 7

You all know I don't own South Park... 

Oh my god! I'm back! I left the face of the earth for a while before I realised that I missed the very few readers I have and hitch hiked back.

So...yeah, here is the long long long awaited chapter for you all. Oh yeah! I remembered capitals :D

Reviewers that keep me writing this story: Famous Living Dead, Cheery Pen, Fire Vixon, Voltra The Lively and Zakuyoe. You all deserve to be loved and fed cookies of awesomeness.

oOo

Kenny's POV

The next morning I woke up to the sound of birds singing, then the faint cry of Stans uncle Jimbo yelling "IT'S COMING RIGHT FOR US!", then a gun shot, then no more birds. I remember the camping trip he took us on when we were eight years old, and Cartman told the story of "Scuzzlebutt". I smiled to myself as I remembered it, Cartman was so different from when he was younger. For one, he wasnt enormously fat anymore, I wouldn't care if he was though, I like him big, it suits him.

Speaking of big, I remembered the hickey he gave me, I picked up my mirror and looked into it-  
"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled, Cartman jerked awake and fell off his chair "ahh!". As he stood up he said "what the fuck was that for?", I pointed to my neck "I think the real question is, what the fuck was THAT for?" I said.

He squinted at my hickey "Jesus fucking Christ, it didnt look that big last night. Maybe it was because it was dark" he said, "yeah well I'm stuck with it for at least a week thanks to you!" I said, pretending to be really angry and frowning at him.

"Sorry ma'am, I wont do it again" he said, curtseying. I laughed "stop that, you're in public" I said. He sat back down again smiling, "I dreamt about you last night" I informed him, "oh?" he said. "About the day we met, you remember?" I said, "how could i forget..." he smiled, "I love your smile Cartman, I remember when you first smiled at me" I said, he blushed, "thanks" he said.

"Aw you're so cute when you blush" I said, he grinned, "you're so cute...always" he said. I smiled and took his hand, I leaned towards him and put my lips onto his, he slid off of the chair onto the edge of my bed. Then he put my arms around his neck and held my waist. I sat on his lap and we were full-on making out until we heard a gagging sound from the other side of the room and turned around.

That stupid guy who was determined to go out of his way to annoy us was pretending to be sick as he watched us. Acctually, nearly the whole ward was watching us, horrified. "Uh...do you mind"  
Cartman said, looking around. Silence until- "oh my god, is that a hickey on your neck?! it's huge!" the guy said, "well acctually your boyfriend has a big mouth so you can't blame him, Cartman literaly had fire in his eyes, I bet if I hadn't have been sitting on his lap he would have gone over there and beaten the crap out of him.

"Cartman does not have a big mouth!" I said angrily, glaring at him, which was acctually true "he does too" he said "no, he doesn't!" I said, "fucking hell! Would you just give them a fucking break!" Someone yelled, we looked round, it was that nice girl a couple of beds down. "All I hear everyday is you complaining about something they're doing wrong, just shut the fuck up, no one wants to hear your opinion! Either throw yourself in front of traffic or overdose, please!"

That shut him up! He just sat there with a stunned look on his face, I smiled gratefully at her and she smiled back. "Fuck he's annoying, whats it to do with him anyway?" I said, Cartman shrugged and tipped me off his lap. He gave me a long kiss and then said "I'm gonna go home and have a shower, be back soon Ken", then he went out the double doors.

About 15 minuites later, the doors opened and Kyle came in. "Uh...hey Kenny" he said as he came nearer, "hi Kyle, what's up?" I said cheerfully, "um...Stan told me...you and Cartman...dude" he said nervously. My face fell, dammit, I knew Stan couldnt keep his big mouth shut! I went red, "uh...well, yeah we are..." I said, more to my lap than to Kyle.

"Don't worry Kenny, I'm not gonna tease you, acctually...I came to give you...something" he said,  
I sighed with releif, "ok, what is it?" I asked. "Well...you have to close your eyes" he told me, "uh, ok" I said, then closed my eyes. "Make sure you can't see anything" he said, "I can't" I said. "Ok..." he said, I felt the end of my bed go down a little, I put it behind me for now-

I felt lips press against mine, my eyes snapped open. Kyle was kneeling on my bed, kissing me. I tried to yell "Kyle!?" but my mouth was overwhelmed by his. His toungue found it's way into my mouth, I bit down on it hard. He pulled himself away, I stared at him angrily, "KYLE, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" I screamed.

I spat out his nasty Jew germs, and scrubbed at my toungue with my sleeve, "I-" he started then he gasped. I looked up, my toungue still hanging out of my mouth with my sleeve on it.

Cartman was walking down the ward towards us, I could see he was seething and ready for a massive shouting match, hopefully not to me, I begged for the love of God he would understand it was Kyle not me. He stopped in front of me and grabbed my collar, he pulled my face up to his, just an inch away. "What, was that Kenny!?" He said angrily, "i-i-it wasnt m-me" I said, my voice was shaking I was so terrified "K-Kyle, he j-j-just came up t-to me and-", Kyle looked terrified, it was his fucking fault "I highly doubt it Kenny" he said angrily, throwing me back down onto the bed and turning away "after all I have done for you, you repay me by making out with Kyle" he said quietly.

"W-W-What!? How could y-you think t-that?" I said, starting to cry "I t-thought you l-l-loved me,  
y-y-you're meant t-to trust m-m-me" I was so scared by this point, I noticed Kyle hadn't much to say about the matter. "Well I did, but now I'm not so sure. Goodbye Kenny, don't expect to see much of me anymore" and with one last disgusted look at me, he left the room.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" I yelled, slapping Kyle round the face. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU CAN NEVER LET ME BE HAPPY! I HATE YOU AND NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!" I kicked him off my bed and he fell on his ass on the floor. He stood up, dusted himself off and left, I threw my covers over my head and cried hysterically into my pillow. How could he not believe me? I gave up everything for him and he thinks I would cheat on him?

I suddenly felt a huge sharp stab on the left side of my chest "ouch" I whispered, my heart was broken, and I mean broken as in shattered into a thousand peices, he just stood on my heart with his football boots.

I heard laughing "that got rid of him didnt it?", I slowly lifted my head and turned around "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!? I'VE LOST THE ONLY PERSON I EVER LOVED AND YOU'RE LAUGHING, YOU HEARTLESS SON OF A BITCH!!!!!" I screamed at him. He fell silent, I buried my head in my pillow and cried my heart out. It was surprising that no one came to see what all the shouting was about.

I didn't eat anything for the next two days, I just sat silently when they had to do the random tests to see if I had permanent brain damage. When the nurse came in on the second day to give everyone dinner (and try to make me eat something), she said to me "I haven't seen your friend in a while" I burst into tears and started crying into my quilt cover. The old bag said "oh, I am so sorry, do you want some dinner now?" I didnt even look up "j-just fuck off y-y-you dumb b-broad" I sobbed, but that made me cry more because I remembered thats exactly what Cartman said to that woman when we were at the park.

"Don't worry about him, he's just upset because his boyfriend broke up with him" that guy informed her, I was too busy wallowing in my misery, I couldnt be bothered to retaliate. "I see..." she said, I could feel their gaze scorching my back. Fuck them, fuck them all.

Late that night I was lying awake thinking about Cartmans words "well I did, but now I'm not so sure. Goodbye Kenny, don't expect to see much of me anymore", did I mean nothing to him? He just threw me aside like an old peice of chewing gum like so many have done before him.

Silent tears spilled from my eyes and ran down my nose, landing on my pillow, thus making a huge wet patch. I blinked a couple of times, I miss him so much and it has only been two days. I felt as though my heart had acctually snapped in two, and no hospital in the world could fix that, only Cartman could do that, but I know he's never coming back. Never.

The only thing I have left of him is this hickey on my neck, and even that will leave eventually. All the memories I have of Cartman recently flash past my eyes, the way he went pink after I saw him watching me, the hug I gave him on my doorstep, when our hands met in the popcorn, on the swings at the park, him crying after Kyle hit me, holding hands in the street and his house, our first kiss, when he drove me to the hospital, when I woke up with him crying by my side, the hickey he left and even him defending me from that son of a bitch in the other bed. It was all too much, I loved him and I thought he loved me.

What ever happened to "I love you Ken and I am NOT leaving you!", my eyes welled with tears, some promise that turned out to be, didnt even last a day. I felt really guilty after thinking that, but we were meant to be in this together like he said. To remember what he said after that nearly killed me, he said I was the best thing that ever happened to him.

I fell asleep eventually, Cartman running through my mind. I dreamt about him again, it went like this:

oOo

I was floating above the ground really high, I went along until I saw a large gathering of people all dressed in black, it appeared to be a funeral. My blood ran cold when I saw WHO the funeral was for, I was lying in the coffin, chalk white and very much dead. Cartman was standing at the front of the crowd, crying hysterically onto Stans shoulder. What he said made me feel so bad for him, "I n-n-never even g-got to s-s-say I w-was sorry t-to him".

I realised this must be as hard on him as it was on me, Stan stood rather stiffly, he wasn't crying like Cartman was, he made no noise as silent tears ran down his face. I happily noticed Kyle was not there, damn right! I bet Cartman got rid of him, for good.

When the coffin was being lowered into the ground, Cartman was shaking and biting his bottom lip as he saw me for the very last time...

I woke early the next day, sleep was near enough impossible with the knowledge that Cartman hated me for something I didnt do. I began to cry again, floods of tears soaking my pillow, I was crying so loudly that I woke up the guy I hate. "Ugh! morning, noon and night, give it a fucking rest!" He said, "sh-sh-shut u-up" I sobbed, "why dont you?!" he said angrily. Then I think I heard the door open, but I could be mistaken.

"B-B-Because I am i-in emotional p-p-pain h-here, a f-f-feeling you w-will never kn-kn-know" I cried into my pillow, he snorted "I still dont understand how you could love that fat son of a bitch!" he said. I turned around quickly "HE IS NOT FUCKING FAT!!" I yelled at him, then I buried my face in my pillow and started to cry again, even harder as I remembered when Cartman always used to say "I'm not fat, I'm big-boned".

But that was a long time ago now, that was when I was his friend. I heard footsteps coming slowly down the ward, I knew that person was either a nurse or they weren't here to see me. But surprisingly enough they stopped by my bed, I asumed it was a nurse so I didnt turn around, I just procceded to cry into my pillow.

The mysterious person was also crying, maybe it was Kyle, come to beg for forgiveness. I turned my head the slightest centimetre and looked at their feet, I saw a very familiar pair of black sneakers and brown pants. I figured I must be going crazy with lonelyness because they sat down and eased my wet hand from under my head and held it in theirs.

I knew who it was but I didnt want to convince myself he was here in case I was imagining it.  
"K-K-Kenny, I-I'm so s-s-sorry" he whispered, his voice caressed my ears, it felt so good to hear him say my name again, "I-I-I w-was wrong, you m-must hate m-me so m-m-much" I heard him crying quietly for a few minuites, waiting for me to say something.

He must have assumed I was ignoring him, which I wasn't, I just didn't know what to say, because he said "I kn-know you m-m-must be s-so angry a-and probably n-n-never want to s-see me again. B-But I just n-n-needed to l-let you know h-how s-s-sorry I am K-Kenny. No, I c-can't even p-p-put into w-words h-h-how sorry I a-am that I b-b-blamed you, K-Kyle told m-m-me it w-was him, s-so I sent h-him on a trip d-down Collins H-Hill".

If I wasnt so upset I would have smiled, Collins Hill is the biggest hill in South Park, but I was too miserable, I spoke for the first time, "I th-thought you kn-knew that I w-w-would never ch-ch-cheat on y-you. Because I love y-you and y-y-you're too g-g-good to l-lose" I sobbed into my pillow. Only a complete moron would dream of cheating on Cartman.

"I know that, I r-realise how p-painfull it w-was for you. I c-c-can't believe wh-what I p-put you th-th-through. I h-heard what y-y-you said earlier, th-that you w-w-were in emotional p-pain. Y-You know I h-hate to s-s-see you get h-hurt, and n-now I did it t-to you on p-purpose. I didn't mean wh-what I s-said, of c-course I l-love you K-K-Kenny. I w-was just p-p-pissed off and s-said a load o-of c-crap I d-d-didn't mean".

When he was finished begging for forgiveness I looked up at him, he looked so damn miserable that I started crying again. I wanted to just tell him it didn't matter and give him a hug but it did matter, it tore me in two. "I l-l-love you s-so much C-Cartman, and I m-m-missed you, I c-couldn't eat, I b-b-barely slept and I th-think they're so p-pissed of w-with me c-c-crying I-I'm p-p-probably gonna g-get kicked out" I stared at him with my blue eyes. He stared back with his green ones.

"I d-d-didn't know I meant th-that much t-t-to you K-Kenny" he said quietly, "well y-you do,  
n-n-not that y-you care, y-you just b-broke my h-heart and w-w-walked off. We w-were meant t-to be in th-this together, what h-happened to 'I l-love you Ken a-a-and I am n-not l-leaving you' I t-thought I w-was the b-best thing th-that ever happened t-t-to you" I sobbed.

He looked at me "I know, y-you are, and I c-c-can't believe I b-b-broke th-that promise t-t-to y-you. But K-K-Kenny, it's a-alright if y-you hate m-me, I u-u-understand. I'll j-just go n-now, you probably d-d-don't want to s-s-see me a-anymore" he said sadly, he was about to leave but I stopped him, "no! I-I don't h-hate you C-C-Cartman, p-please dont leave m-me again, I f-f-forgive you" I said, sitting up and grabbing his hand.

He turned around, and it pleased me to see he was smiling. "Y-You really m-mean it K-K-Ken? You w-would take m-m-me back after a-a-all I did t-to you?" he said, wiping his tears away. "O-O-Of course I w-will, I l-love you m-m-more than anything" I said. He sat down on the edge of my bed,  
smiling, he pulled me towards him and pressed a kiss onto my lips, I smiled while still kissing him, he ran his toungue along mine, it felt a lot nicer than kyles.

"Oh my GOD! Not you again!" That guy said, "I was just starting to enjoy you not being here". We both ignored him, when we broke apart Cartman hugged me tight "I love you Kenny, promise you'll never leave me like I left you" he breathed into my ear, "I promise" I whispered, he kissed my cheek and let go.

"Let's just forget the other day ever happened, apart from the hating Kyle part" I said, he grinned, "ok, thanks Kenny". He sat back down on the chair next to my bed, we sat there, smiling stupidly at each other for ages until a doctor, not the really annoying one, came in "mr McCormick, wonderful news, you will be able to go home tommorow" then he left. Cartman pulled me into a tight embrace "oh Kenny thats great! I'm getting sick of that bitch over there anyway" he said happily.

"Me too", I aggreed "now we can finally do something together instead of me sitting here, you sitting there, talking, making out, sleeping, arguing with him, and so on". "Yeah, I know" he said, "what was that, you're leaving!?" That guy said "wow, wishes do come true!", I looked at Cartman "mine did anyway" I said and smiled at him. How faggy.

He laughed softly and kissed me before he let go of me. "I know I keep saying it but, I'm really really sorry Kenny" he said, I sighed "I know you are, it's behind us now" I said "hey, what did you do to Kyle?".

He smiled "he phoned me and asked me to meet him at Collins Hill, then after he told me I was fucking furious. I yelled at him "and you just sat there and let me break up with him!?" he was nearly crying going "I'm so sorry Cartman" and he was even kneeling down in front of me begging me to forgive him, so I smiled and took his hand to help him up, then I pushed him down the hill and called after him "Kyle you should know by now, do NOT mess with me" and then I left him rolling down this massive hill towards a load of thorns and came back here to you".

I looked at him then laughed, "oh my god, do you think he's ok? I hope not" I said, "well he didn't sound ok when he hit the bottom" he smiled. I laughed, "he deserved it. What I don't get is why he did it, and if he's fucking gay then he should go make out with Stan or someone, not me" I said.

"Hmm...I always said he would be gay" he said, "damn right! he's more bent than a fucking boomerang" I aggreed. He smiled "damn we're hipocrytes" he said, laughing. "Yeah but we're not all girly like kyle" I said. "Aren't we?" he asked in mock surprise. "Of course we _are_" I laughed "man, Kyle's going to have hell to pay at school", he looked angry "damn straight, I'll make sure of that" he said, "then again, Kyle could just go tell everyone about us instead" I said.

"Oh yeah..." he said, "in fact, he probably wouldn't, his little Jewish conscience couldnt take it" I nodded "yeah, thats why he wouldn't admit that he punched me" I aggreed.

oOo

There, happy? I'm too sick to beg but please reveiw a dying person's story?


End file.
